


He's a Boyle on a Mission

by rosesareredvioletsareblue



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Charles is v excited, It's mostly Jake and Amy and Charles, Parents Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesareredvioletsareblue/pseuds/rosesareredvioletsareblue
Summary: Charles wanted Jake and Amy to have a baby. More than Jake and Amy wanted Jake and Amy to have a baby.





	He's a Boyle on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Sorry this is so short and bad, I just needed to write it. Enjoy!

    Charles wanted Jake and Amy to have a baby. More than Jake and Amy wanted Jake and Amy to have a baby.

 

 “Hey Amy! How’s the baby coming along?” He asked one day while she was talking to Jake in the kitchen.

 

 “I’m still not pregnant, Charles.” She replied, rolling her eyes. 

 

 “Boyle, we got married like a month ago.” Jake said, pushing in between his wife and his best friend. “Besides, we don’t even really know if we want kids.”

 

“You shut your damned mouth Jacob Peralta!” He yelled, before storming out of the kitchen. The couple watched him walk away, shocked. 

 

“Well, that was a little scary.” Amy said finally. Her husband smirked.

 

“That was a little scary: title of your sex tape.” He joked. Amy sighed. 

 

————————-

 

“Hey Amy, how’s the baby coming along?” Charles jumped in front of her exiting the elevator. 

 

“Boyle, what the hell!” She screamed, dropping a mug of tea she was holding. It shattered over the floor of the elevator. Charles winced before laughing awkwardly. 

 

“Oops?” 

 

 “Boyle, Santiago. What is going on in here?” The Captain asked, walking over to them with Jake on his heels. 

 

“Nothing, sir.” Charles said, glaring at Amy’s stomach. “Nothing at all.” Amy rolled her eyes. 

 

“Jake, a word?” she didn’t wait for a response before dragging him away. 

 

 “Boyle, what the hell?” Terry said, his eyes widening at the shattered mug and spilled coffee. 

 

“You took Amy’s line.” he replied, sighing. “I’m gonna clean this up.”

 

\------------------------------

 

Charles asked Amy everyday for months. In the middle of the second month, he brought Nikolaj into the precinct to talk about the wonders of parenthood. 

 

 “Hi Jake!” Nikolaj said that day, smiling widely. 

 

“Hey Nikolaj.” The detective replied, staring suspiciously at his friend. “Whatcha doing here?” He knelt down in front of the kid.

 

“Papa told me that you and Amy are thinking about having a baby!” he beamed. Jake stared at him. 

 

“What?” 

 

“Yeah! He told me that you and Amy had se-”

 

“Ames?” Jake said, sprinting to his wife. 

 

“Babe, what’s wrong?” Amy said, letting him hold her. 

 

“Nikolaj knows about-” he quickly glanced at the confused child. “Uh. Grown-up dancing.” Amy blanched. 

 

 “Hey Nikolaj!!” Charles came up behind the couple. “What are you doing?”

 

“I’m telling Jake and Amy how excited I am to have a cousin!” Jake and Amy gaped at Charles. 

 

“Boyle, you know I’m not-”  Charles dragged the couple away from his son.

 

“Amy! Do not crush my son’s dreams. Fill the world with more Jake!” 

 

“Okay, Charles we’re going over here now.” Jake said, pushing Charles away from his wife. Amy sighed. 

 

 “You know,” Gina said from the corner, “You can just lie to him. He’ll stop.” 

 

“How long have you been standing there?” 

 

“Long enough.” She replied, sipping coffee. Amy rolled her eyes. 

 

"I can't lie to him about this. He'll be devastated ." 

"Yeah, but it would be so funny!" Amy walked away. 

\------------------------------------------

 

On the fourth week of the third month that Charles had been asking this, he calmly went up to Amy at her desk. 

 

“Hey Amy! How’s the baby coming along?” She shared a smile with Jake. 

 

“She’s doing great, thanks for asking.” 

 

“Damn it. Why can't you just tell me some good news!” Charles sighed walking away. He was halfway towards the kitchen when he froze. “Wait. What the hell did you say?” Jake and Amy beamed. 

 

“I said, ‘she’s doing great, thanks for asking.’ ” Charles’ eyes widened. 

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” He cheered, wrapping the couple in a hug. His eyes welled up. “I have never been happier in my entire life.” Jake furrowed his brows. 

 

“You have a son, Charles.”  Charles waved him off. 

 

“I said what I said.” 


End file.
